The Cheetah With Caramel Eyes
by That Slightly Insane Chick
Summary: A girl loses her best and only friend in eighth grade in front of her eyes. She is then blamed for his death by pretty much everyone. Please review! AU. Warning: content includes self harm. Possible future lemon.
1. Flip of a Coin

**(A/N) I wish that I owned Bleach, but I don't; that honor belongs to Tite Kudo. In other words-I do not own Bleach. I only own my OC. Please Review!**

I ran for what seemed like forever. I didn't know why I was running or from what, but some of the things I noticed were, I ran close to a sprint for over two hours, and still wasn't tired. The other thing I noticed was I liked the sound of my naked feet slapping against the wet forest floor.

The light rain started to pour through the forest canopy, and yet I didn't care. I didn't care that it was making it hard to see, I just ran faster. I didn't care that my long hair was plastering its self to my torso; I liked the feeling. I didn't care that my long-sleeved shirt was starting to shrink from the water, I liked the tightness. I didn't care that my skinny jeans were getting heavy, I liked the weight.

At this point I realized why I was running. I was running from something that I never learned to accept; something that was torture; a nightmare in my eyes. I was running from reality. All I ever thought about was my next escape. It didn't matter if it was from a million page book or a hundred mile run or a thousand cuts. It didn't matter to me anymore. I wanted away. I wanted away from it all. Away from the abuse of others. Physical. Emotional. Sexual. Verbal. I wanted away forever.

My parents never cared about me; they acted more like sperm and egg donors than parents. The teachers acted like nothing happened in the class, when they saw everything. My one and only friend was killed in eighth grade. No one cared anymore.

My saying 'life and death are two sides of the same coin'. I was hoping that it was going to flip in my favor when I saw a cliff.

I slowed to a jog then to a walk and finally a stop. I walked over towards the edge and looked over, the rain still pouring over me, jagged rocks and a decent drop… enough to kill me. _I'm not going to be called the girl with scars anymore._

I turned to where my back faced it. I was already on the edge _. You become numb after ignoring everything for so long_ , and with that thought in my mind I stood on the edge, on my toes and my eyes closed. An image of my best friend that I would soon see again appeared in my mind. Then I pushed off to my death.

OoOoOoOoO

 _I didn't die_ … was the first thing that popped into my head when I came to. I didn't break a bone either, but I did feel bruises beginning to appear. My head hurt like a son of a gun. I liked the pain though.

That was when I noticed something big and warm curled up beside me. I opened my eyes to see an orange, spotted, and furred back. I shifted to my side, slowly and painfully and not at all easily. The orange furred object must have noticed my movements and stood up and stretched. _A cheetah..?_ I couldn't believe it.

He looked at me with deep golden brown eyes. Yep, sure enough it was. "Why didn't you kill me..?" I said in a whisper so low I could barely hear it. It stood straight and walked over to me. I propped myself up on a very sore elbow. The cheetah licked my cheek. Its tongue was rough like sand paper. _Okay I'm dead or I'm dreaming, because I shouldn't be alive if this was happening._

He tucked his head under my armpit and lifted up. Pulling me onto his back. I was too weak to fight nor wanted to, so I just tried my best to hang on. He started walking away with me on his back. Five minutes later I blacked out.

OoOoOoOoO

I came back from the dark on a wooden mat. The cheetah right next to me again. I opened my eyes to see a small room inside a cave and the red hot coals from the remains of a dying fire. The big cat right next to me had to have been awake, because almost right after I woke up he stood and exited the room after glancing at me. _This is not just a normal predator. I'd be dead by now if it was._ I thought.

I started hearing yelps and cries of pain not even a minute after it left, causing me to jerk up to a stand and fall back because of a sudden head ache. I then heard cracking of bones. I stood again being careful of my rapidly growing head ache to the sounds. I fell right through the curtain of vines onto my stomach. Lifting my head up I saw the cheetah or what was left of it change into a naked man and stand up rolling his shoulders. I quickly looked up from the back of his legs to the back of his head _. Spiked orange hair… the way he stands… it can't be him; he died three years ago…_ I couldn't stop the name from coming through my lips "Ichigo?" at the sound of his name he turned slightly but mostly looked over his shoulder. When he saw me he turned all the way around. I dropped my head and closed my eyes, knowing that a bright pink color was coming to my pale face if I didn't. His bare feet walked across the cave floor barely making a sound. I squeezed my eyes shut tighter. He kneeled down next to me. I then heard the rustling of fabric and let out a sigh of relief.

I mumbled under my breath, "Thank you."

"Oi, Sky, you can look now." I opened my eyes, and let out a groan of relief. I looked around and he was on the other side of the room.

"Thanks," I said, slight annoyance in my voice. I started to shiver, and then I realized I was still in my wet clothes.

"What did I do?" Ichigo asked playfully defensive, "Well besides save your life and put pants on." He added.

"That's the point you saved me… besides that I thought you were dead?" I pushed myself into a sitting position.

"Well I'm not; you were there when that _thing_ attacked me. It dragged me into the forest and you ran after, but once you entered you couldn't find me, and I know that you didn't go home or anywhere except search, you probably didn't sleep or eat either, but you did pass out on day three from exhaustion. Some hikers found you not very late after." He took a breath, "The _thing_ took me here. It left before I woke up. I haven't seen it since."

All I could say was, "Oh…"

"On a different turn of events, why are you mad that I saved your life?"

"Because I wanted to die; I was tired of it. You're smart; you knew you were the only one that cared a rat's tail about me. So why did you leave? It has been more than three years, and you were my only friend." I said in a flustered fit. Then I said lower than a whisper," You were the only one who cared…" I was almost in tears. I started echoing in my head 'crying is a sign of weakness, crying is a sign of weakness.' I started to feel my eyes watering, 'I will not cry.' After that my eyes became dry.

Ichigo walked over to me and leaned against the cave wall opposite of me," You are still telling yourself crying is a sign of weakness?" I didn't answer, "Heh, I thought you would have gotten over it by now. And to answer your question on why I left, I left because I didn't want to hurt anyone I cared about." He looked down at where I sat, "Now I have a question for you, Sky," the air grew thick with tension ,"How do I look?" he said while running a hand through his orange hair, I could not hold back a laugh and cackled like a fool.

"You look like a mess!" I said while laughing. No joke he really did, his orange hair was starting to turn brown from the dirt and his skin looked like it was made out of dirt. "You look like you haven't bathed in a year!" I said still laughing.

"…." was the only answer I got from him.

"What? Did you want me to lie? Okay, I'll lie. Oh my Goodness, Ichigo, you've never looked sexier! I mean look at yourself!" this time I about peed myself from laughing. He couldn't suppress his laughter either.

"Okay then, if I'm so dirty why don't we go for a swim?"

"Wait a second; did you just say that we should take a swim? Because if you did who are you and what did you do with the real Ichigo?!" I acted like I just saw a ghost.

"I'm still the same Ichigo. If you don't believe me I'll show you my birthmark." He started to unzip his shorts.

"Nope I am good, but the last time I saw you, you couldn't swim." He zipped them back up.

"Well I can now."

"A subject off topic, why did you save my life?"


	2. Swimming Hole

**(A/N) Sorry about this chapter somewhat, but a lot of the details were needed to move the story along. I wish I owned Bleach, but I don't; that honor goes to Tite Kudo. In other words I do not own Bleach.**

 _Roses are red._

 _Violets are blue._

 _Sugar is sweet._

 _And so are you._

 _But the roses have wilted._

 _And the violet are dead._

 _The sugar bowl's empty._

 _And my wrists are stained red._

 _~Unknown~_

"Why did you save my life?"

He just shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know why, honestly. Something inside just told me to."

"Okay, you can swim and you're listening to voices in your head. You are not Ichigo. I made up my mind you are not him."

He rolled his eyes. "I will show you my birthmark as proof."

"I DO NOT WANT TO SEE THE POODLE ON YOUR BUTT!" I shouted at him.

"Okay, okay. Don't get your panties in a wad." I kicked his legs out from under him making him land on his poodle.

"Hey! What was that for?" he said rubbing his sore butt.

"Don't ever say the word panties to me." I gave him a mock serious look. "I prefer the term underwear, at worst, undies." I couldn't hold back a laugh anymore, the combination of Thomas' hurt backside, and talking about undergarments; was too much for my self-control.

By this time Ichigo was back on his feet, so I held out my hand, "Now help your best friend up." I sent him an attempt at puppy dog eyes.

"You-"he pointed at me, "-do not look good in a puppy dog face." I stuck my tongue out at him. But he helped me up anyway. All though it didn't feel like it used to when our palms touched; there was a, what I want to say was a tingling feeling that went up my arm straight to my heart this time. I looked in his eyes and knew he felt it too. We both ignored it apparently.

I walked around in the small cave room looking for an exit. Ichigo decided to ask, "Hey, Sky, where you going?"

"I'm going to the second star to the right and straight on till morning! Nah, too far. Where's the exit? I want to see with my own eyes if you can really swim."

"Fine, but you're not walking a mile after just jumping off of a cliff," he stated firmly; shrinking onto one knee.

"Fine," I said not letting my lazy side get the best of my voice. I limped slightly to behind him, linked my arms around his neck and hooked my legs together around his abdomen.

He stood up, "You are a lot heavier than the last time I saw you."

"You don't seem to be struggling, so stop complaining. Besides it's not fat its solid muscle."

"Whatever."

OoOoOoOoO

He jumped over logs, ran through puddles, and it was a low hanging branch that caught him off guard. It knocked him straight in the head causing him to fall backwards. Somehow, someway I landed on top of his bare chest. "Ichigo, are you alive?" I asked him. That was when I noticed how warm he felt. He got knocked out is what I decided, seeing as I could hear his heart and his breathing, that or he's playing a joke.

I set my head down on his chest, not caring to move from my comfortable, warm spot. If anything he was starting to get warmer.

"Hey, Ichigo, you're starting to heat up." I said after he didn't move for half an hour.

At this point, I was starting to worry. It had been two hours and he was still heating up and wouldn't move. I rolled off of him and crawled towards his face, wincing at one of my hands. I picked up his head and placed it in my lap gently, after I sat down.

Surprisingly he didn't stink, even with being so filthy. I kept my hands on the sides of his face and didn't realize I was gently stroking his cheek with my thumb.

Ichigo groaned, causing me to be reassured some. "Oi, Ichigo," I said just above a whisper. "If you wake up, I'll sing you a song. I might even let you pick the song." This is proof I'm becoming desperate for him to wake up.

Third hour and he is still not awake. A point taken it is night time, and has been for the past few hours.

His eyes started to twitch. He opened them. "I heard that you were going to sing me a song, of my choosing, if I woke up."

I looked down at him in my lap. "How long have you been awake?"

"The whole time; since I hit my head." I flicked his forehead. "I guess I deserved that." He said rubbing his now sore forehead.

I blushed remembering where I had been laying for the first two hours. "Why are you blushing?" he asked raising an eyebrow. I stood up without using my hands and let his head hit the ground, and in the process losing my balance because of my rush. I fell, again, for what? The third time in twenty-four hours. I set a new record for myself. And another record for me; knocked myself out twice; this time my head hit a log.

OoOoOoOoO

I woke up in cold water. I didn't panic. If I did I would drown. So I just swam up and hollered at Ichigo, "ICHIGO! YOU PIG-NOSE! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME!" He looked at me with a very smug look on his face.

"Calm down. You wouldn't have died. I know how to swim and how to give mouth to mouth."

"Okay if it comes down to it let me die instead of giving me mouth to mouth." I swam over to where he was standing. Apparently the natural springs had no shallow areas. "Please help me out. These are my only clothes." He raised an eyebrow and I muttered under my breath, "Pervert."

"I heard that." He held out his hand to help me I reached up and grabbed it, same sensation from earlier happened. I didn't let it stop me though, because just before he pulled me up, I pulled him down into the water. The splash was loud enough to echo through the cavern.

Now that I got a better look at the area it really was beautiful with green moss growing here and there on the rocks and boulders, the light of the moon reflected off of the water and onto the ceiling of the out cropping causing the light to create ripples on the ceiling, a small water fall cascaded over the edge hitting the water making a light mist to surround it, the clear blue water almost glowed as it held the reflection of the stars and full moon. The sight almost completely took my breath away.

I zoned back in when Ichigo came up to the surface a couple times struggling for air. I turned around to help him but he went under and I couldn't see him, even with the water being crystal clear and still being the bluest water I had ever seen.

He didn't pop up for a minute, _he's playing another joke on me_ , was my thought process.

Thirty more seconds still no sign. I decided I would look for him.

I dove under the water and swam towards the bottom. I noticed how clear the water looked even under it. _Keep your mind on track, we are looking for Thomas_. Sometimes I really hate myself. I swam deeper letting small bubbles of air to escape through my nose and into the water.

One minute later. Still no sign. I needed air; my lungs were burning from lack of it. I was about to break the surface, when I felt something wrap around my waist. It was pulling me under deeper. I elbowed it in the side. I didn't react. It was pulling me under a rock. I started kicking at it. It just held on tighter. My lungs were on fire and I was starting to panic. Not a good combination. Where's Ichigo when you need him? The thing pulled me under the boulder, to a massive air pocket. It let go. I breathed in the air like it was a life line. Wait, it is one.

I turned towards the thing that brought me here. "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU, ICHIGO!" I went to reach for his neck to strangle him, but he stopped me by grabbing my wrists. I winced at his rough grasp on one of them. He loosened his grip on it but didn't let go. "Ichigo! Let go!" He let go. I started to swim out from under the rock. I was still facing him. He got another smug look on his face. He reached too quickly for me to block and grasped the back of my neck gently but firmly at the same time. Pulling me against his chest, he placed his other hand on my right cheek. He pulled my head forward towards his, and pressed his lips onto mine, softer than I thought possible.

I was too dazed to react to it, until a few seconds later when I came back to earth. I was wide eyed. I pushed off of his chest with my hands, and slipped out of his grasp and quickly swam to the bottom, pushed off of it with my feet, and reached the surface rather quickly.

I swam to the edge and pushed myself onto a nearby flat boulder and laid down spread eagle, literally out of breath from shock.

"Why would he do that?" I spoke out loud to myself.

 _You already know the answer to that, Sky, so why ask?_ My heart answered.

"I will ask what I want to ask, Heart." I stated.

 _You do not want to believe the truth. That is all. You do not want to believe that he has feelings for you beyond friendship, Sky._

"Please don't my name."

 _It is not just your name; it is our name. Besides I am you, just the you that is wiser._ My heart spoke again. _Sometimes, you just have to follow the stars instead of the wind._

"What's that supposed to mean?" she didn't answer my question. "Hey, are you their? I wasn't done talking to you!" she didn't come back, and left my brain to turn some wheels.

Ichigo popped up not long after, his face red. Probably from a combo of lack of oxygen and embarrassment from what he just did. "Were you just talking to yourself?" He set his arms on the boulder I was laying on still mostly in the water.

"No, I wasn't." I half lied while staring at the stars. "You know, Orihime still has an obsession over you." I said trying to change the subject.

"Wait, what? She likes me?" Ichigo looked genuinely surprised.

"You didn't know. It's more obvious than how The Hunger Games series ended." I stated. "Yeah, the other day I walked past her locker and she had a shrine for you in there, and not for a dead loved one, more like one a girl has for her rock star crush." I added.

"How has everyone been doing?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, your sister Karin made the middle school soccer team. No surprise there. Yuzu is a cheerleader now. Chad is captain of the wrestling team; he basically picks them up and sets them down and puts his hand on their chest to hold them down. Renji is still in kendo club. Rukia, now this one was a surprise to me, is cheer captain. Tatsuki is still doing martial arts. Your dad is still crazy, last time I visited your family, he had a giant poster of you in the dining room. Oh, and Uryu, started a sewing club, no longer top of the class, but will soon be back there seeing as I'm gone, he also started an archery class. Who else is there? Toshiro skipped another grade so he is now in tenth with me and everyone else." I took a breath. "Nniotora tried to rape me, thanks to Grimmjow waking into the boys' bathroom at that minute and about ripped the pervert's head off, I didn't get raped. He said he did it because he didn't like seeing girls getting hurt."

Ichigo jumped out of the water, his shorts hanging dangerously low. "Nniotora tried to do what?!"

"I already told you he tried to rape me, and Grimmjow saved me."

Ichigo's face was as red as a fire hydrant. I sat up to get a better look at him. I stood up and walked towards him, slightly wobbly. He caught me. "May I carry you?"

I nodded, a soft blush on my cheeks. He slid his right arm behind my back, and his left under the back of my knees, picking me up bridal style.

"Hang on." He said with a smirk. I wrapped one of my arms around his neck.

"Just as long as you don't hit that branch again." Once again the feeling shot through me even though the only skin to skin contact was my hand on his shoulder. It was more than just the normal one that was small. This one was a little bit bigger but not by much. He felt it too; I could tell by the way he slightly tensed.

He ignored my comment, but he didn't start at a walk or jog or run. He started at a full out sprint.

This is going to sound very corny, but it felt like I was floating on air while in his arms, especially seeing as how smooth and fast of a runner he is.

I started to slip causing him to pull me closer to his hard chest. _Damn!_ I thought. _He is warm!_ I curled into his chest some; starting to get a chill from my wet clothes and the night air. I noted how his heart sounded; his heart wasn't pumping fast at all. The wall of muscle above it was sculpted to perfection. Wait a second, what am I thinking!? I've known him since we were in pre-k together! He is like an adoptive brother to me! I let a shiver roll down my back trying to get rid of the thoughts.

He started slowing to a walk, and walked up the path on the side of the mountain to the cave. I looked up and saw the sky was starting to turn purple. That left the question in my head of how long I've been here, I gave up trying to think about it and asked. "Ichigo," he looked down at me with his caramel colored eyes sending my heart into race. _What is wrong with me?_

"How long have I been here?"

"Two days." He said flatly. Looking back up to head into the cave.

My stomach growled. We entered the cave, "Do you have any food?" I asked looking at an empty stomach.

"Yeah, are you going to eat me out of house and home?" he asked playfully.

"Maybe."

"Okay then," he set me down against the wall. "You could hold back on the food some though." I kicked him in the butt with my good foot.

"The only fat I have on me are in my boobs and my butt." I said looking over my averaged sized chest, to my soon to be six pack. "Other than that I'm all muscle. Well not counting bones and vital organs."

He looked at me. "Sure," he said sarcastically. _That's it!_ I thought launching myself at him; I meant to grab his ankles to make him fall, but I judged my distance wrong and grabbed the bottom of his cargo shorts instead, and yanked those down. He fell forward like I planned. The only difference was he had no pants on.

I turned pink. Then I saw his poodle and laughed my head off. "Hey! You are the real Ichigo!" I said laughing and pointing at his butt. It was too funny of an opportunity to pass up.

He stood up and glanced over his shoulder at me saying in his eyes 'I'm going to give you pay back!' he pulled his pants back up and walked to a different part of the cave.

I stood up and walked towards the cave exit and sat just outside of the cave letting bellow my knee hang off of the edge of the path and laying back looking at the sky.

 _You need to tell him he was your first kiss._ My heart said out of nowhere.

"Now you decide to talk, and why should I do that?" I responded out loud.

 _He should know._ She paused for a second to speak again _. You and I both know how you react when you are around him. The heart that pumps your blood starts to speed. You_ _cannot control your thoughts._

"I realize how I respond. Besides it's not like it's a baby, it was just a kiss." I said annoyed.

 _You scooted tighter into his chest when he was carrying you._

"I was just cold." I half lied.

 _And you are not cold now?_ She had a point. I was still in damp clothing and there was a slight chill in the air.

"That's different." I stated.

 _How?_

"It doesn't matter how, it just is!" She was starting to agitate me.

 _You're in denial._

"Yeah, about what!?" I said sarcastically.

 _Your feelings. You have been numb for too long. You have been looking for an escape for too long. It is time for you to stop hiding._ She stated calmly.

I pulled up a sleeve on my arm and unraveled some of the bloodied gauze to check on some of the deeper cuts. "I haven't been hiding anything! So shut up, you stupid heart!" I shouted and raised my scarred arm.

 _Then why do you keep those scars and cuts covered?_

"Maybe I don't want to show them!" I shouted again my wounded arm still in the air.

 _Ichigo has been here for the past five minutes, listening to you. Talk to yourself._

Said person grabbed my hand sending that tingle back up my arm. I noticed the red gauze in my opposite hand and started rubbing a piece between my thumb and index finger. He held onto my hand gently, while looking at the cuts and scars. He looked closely at the deeper ones.

I yanked my hand out of his and it slammed down on my stomach, causing me to wince at the pain enough for it to slightly contort my facial expressions. "Calm down. They aren't infected."

I sat up thinking. _Thank you, whoever invented black shirts._ I looked down at my legs. _And pants._ I knew that my legs were likely bleeding slightly.

"Where else are you cut?" he asked in a sober voice.

"Just my arms." I lied.

"Liar."

"Fine. Pretty much everywhere you can't see." I took a breath.

"Let me see." He went to pick up the bottom of my shirt to look at my stomach; I blocked his arms before they were even a foot away by pushing them away when I kicked him in the gut causing him to be knocked off the side of the path.

"Ichigo!" I flipped till I was on my stomach and with my head hanging off of the edge looking for him. He was hanging onto the edge of the path-twenty feet from the ground.

I grabbed onto one of his large wrists with both of my hands trying to help him back up. "And you call me the heavy one." I said gritting my teeth. He was pulling himself up with no struggle so I let go.

"What was that for?! I just wanted to check for infections!" he said after he climbed up. He sat down on the edge like how I had been. Holding his stomach unlike how I was. "You have one powerful kick."

"What do you think you get after running twenty miles a day for the past three years? When I jumped off of that cliff I probably ran close to thirty miles that day."

"That still doesn't answer my question."

"Reflexes." I paused for a minute. "Grimmjow helped me speed them up after that one time."

There was a long silence after I rolled onto my back to look at the last of the sunrise. "Are you still running track?" He asked.

"No, but they're begging me to." I said.

 _It wouldn't be the same without him._ My heart decided to speak.

I decided to ignore her. "Do you remember during P.F.T. (A/N physical fitness testing) when it took me like twenty minutes to run a mile?"

 _You only did that to stare at him._ My heart said.

"Yeah. That was funny. At the end of it you always fell down saying 'leave me here to die'. Then when the coach said it was time for everyone to go back in you wanted to run another lap." He paused. "I still don't get why you wanted to torture yourself during P.F.T."

I started sweating. "Do you have a knife?" I asked; he looked at my arm then back at my face. "You can watch me use it, I won't cut myself."

He went inside and came back out with a knife; he handed it to me and sat down next to me. I sat up, pushed my shirt sleeve down to my wrist, and started to cut the shirt sleeve off near the shoulder seam. "If Uryu saw this, I would have an arrow through my head." I said giggling lightly. I pulled the cut shirt sleeve off of my arm and started working on the opposite.

 _Tell him that he was your first kiss._ I just ignored her still.

"Sky?" Ichigo said.

"That's my name." I finished that sleeve and pulled it off setting it next to the other.

"Can you look at me?"

"Not at the minute." I said as I was about to cut one of my pant legs to about five inches below the pockets.

He waited till I cut it off and looked at him. He looked at my one bare leg and my naked arms, as if he was counting the scars and cuts. It made me feel self-conscious. "When did you start?"

"Please don't stare at them."

"Please answer me and I won't."

"Fine. The day after I was found in the woods and found out I wasn't allowed to help with the search. It got worse after I figured you were dead after they searched for three months after you went missing. Your friends avoided me saying that I was the reason you died. Orihime tried to kill me. Everyone said that I was the reason you were dead. I even believed I was the reason you were gone." I kept my emotions from appearing in any way, shape, or form. I looked away knowing that if I kept looking into his sad eyes my walls would crumble. "I starting going numb to everything and everyone three months after the search ended. Your family was the only family I had in a way, I had my own so called family but they never cared. I stopped going to your house knowing that when they saw me they were only reminded of their missing son and brother." I kept trying to make myself numb again but reliving the past was almost too much. "The 'Espada' gang didn't care. Then again they don't care about anything. Some of the people at school aren't over you being gone, but most are. I never got over it, but at that point I was looking for an escape in any way I could find one. I came to three main outlets, reading, running, and cutting. I was to the point I was tired of living and wanted to see if God even existed seeing as I was being put through hell; I was starting to think that The Devil was nicer. I jumped off of that cliff hoping to die, but instead woke up to a cheetah lying next to me." I then started the 'crying is a sign of weakness' chant in my head as I felt tears start to form. "That is the when and why."

 _Good girl. In a way you just told him how you feel. Now let's see if he is smart enough to pick up on it._ My heart said praising me.

"Crying isn't a sign of weakness." He put his hand on my back and I flinched. "You have them on your back as well, don't you?"

"Hmm?" I asked. "What did you say?" I was concentrating on my mental chant.

"You have them on your back as well." I nodded. "I also said that crying is not a sign of weakness."

"How? Ever since fifth grade everyone said that I was a baby when I cried."

"It isn't a sign of weakness, it's a sign that you have been strong for too long." He let out a sigh, "When was the last time you really let yourself cry?"

"First day of sixth grade." I answered.

"You haven't cried in over four years." I went back to cutting my clothing into summer clothing. I finished cutting my last pant leg off and set it down in the pile. I handed Ichigo back his knife.

"Do you have some sticks and a… wait never mind on the string." I said looking down at the pile of sleeves and pant legs. "But I will need a rock about the size of my fist and sticks."


	3. Burning the Past

**(A/N) A big thank you to everyone who reviewed! Please continue to read and review my story! Once again I'm sad that I do not own Bleach.**

 _Before I made that first cut,_

 _Before I started to harm my body,_

 _I thought I would be able to control myself._

 _But with every cut I felt my pain going away_

 _And found the blood strangely addicting._

 _~Unknown~_

"What are you going to do?" Ichigo asked. We were in the same place that I originally woke up in.

"You will see." I answered as I tied a strip of denim to both sides of a stick. I looped some of the tied 'string' onto another stick, stuck the end of that stick into a knot in the third stick, and then finally placed a rock on top of the stick with the string wrapped around it.

"What are you going to do?" he echoed.

I stood up the contraption and started to move the stick with the string tied onto it like how you would play a cello. It started to smoke after a minute.

"What are yo-"

"Stop talking." I lifted up the stick out of the knot and blew slightly on the coal. I then placed the stick with the burning coal into the fire pit and placed some dry leaves over it and blew gently. The coal turned into a single flame, which that single flame turned into a small fire. "Have you ever heard of getting rid of the past or moving on?"

"Yeah." he answered as if I was an idiot.

"It was just a general question." I added some sticks and looked up at him. "All I have worn for the past three years was skinny jeans, long sleeve shirts, and jackets." I said with a small smile. "This is how I'm moving on." I tossed the scraps of clothing into the now steady fire. "That and I'm chilly."

I earned a light chuckle from him at the last comment. I looked back at the dancing flames allowing myself to become entranced in them. I started to see the past burning away with the pain of the memories. _Some of the pain will always be there. That is what they call character._ She decided to say. This time I listened to her.

Without thinking I spoke out loud a response for her, "I wish it would go away…"

"You wish what would go away?" he asked. Then I remembered that I wasn't alone.

"I wish that all of the pain would go away." I stared back at the last smoldering pieces of fabric in the still steady fire. Ichigo sat down next to me. I leaned on his shoulder and looked up at him. He returned the gesture by looking down. "I want… pause for dramatic effects… food."

He got up mumbling under his breath. "I heard that." I spoke.

"Okay, what did I say?"

"Darn you! You know I have sucky short term memory." I whined and fake pouted. My stomach growled, sending him back on his mission. He turned and exited the small room to who knows where in the cave.

OoOoOoOoO

Over five minutes my stomach growled three times, I think, probably more. Ichigo finally came back with some food, which was gone in the matter of two minutes.

"Hungry?" he asked as I scarfed through the third wild orange. All I could manage was a nod.

I chewed the last bite of blackberries that he brought. After I swallowed the food I said. "Has my stomach ever told you how much it loves you?" I joked. He shook his head. "Well it loves you a lot now." I said falling back onto the wooden mat.

"Do you ever think about where the _animal_ that attacked me came from?"

"Well I had a few ideas that made sense before I found out about your love for cats." He flicked my forehead after I teased. I barely even flinched, but my eye twitched. "You know I hate it when you make my eye twitch. Back onto the cat matter. My first assumption was it was someone's pet, but then why would it be out on the loose and attacking random people? Then I thought it escaped from a zoo, but the closest zoo from town is over a two hour drive. That brought me to think about animal smugglers; then again they would be dead before even trying to get close enough to it to shoot a tranquillizer."

"What about now? Seeing as you know of my affair with cats now."

"Now that I think about it, wasn't it right after the full moon?"

He nodded with a puzzled expression on his face as if trying to piece it together.

"Everything goes to extremes on a full moon. The tides. People's craziness. I know it affects animals because Champ had always barked at anything and everything." I chewed at a nail trying to remember more. "Everything was still calming down. I remember your voice cracking in the middle of class that day. That means you were entering puberty or had already entered it." A blush crossed his face. I ignored it. "Your hormones were going crazy, you must have sent out a pheromone or something and it was right after the full moon, which might have amplified it, causing the cougar to be driven to you. That is the most logical answer I can come to on why it attacked you. The where it came from, I think it was just another stranger on the sidewalks of town." I smirked as another answer that popped into my head. "Or it was Orihime trying to isolate you to herself!" I snickered.

"…" another puzzled face.

"Did I use too big of words for you?" I teased. "Right after full moon and entering puberty." I simplified for him.

"You weren't joking about Orihime being obsessed were you?"

"Nope." I said popping the 'p'.

He leaned back onto the stone wall next to me. I just relaxed my brain after heavy thinking, and returned to stare at the fire.

"So, tell me, how were you able to beat Uryu in top of the class?"

"I said earlier that my three main outlets were running, cutting, and reading. After the school library ran out of fiction, I started reading text books and non-fiction books. That's how." I answered plainly.

"You read the entire library!"

"Not the entire library, just most of it." I started counting on my fingers, "I still haven't read all of the oceanic, space, and biochemistry books. Which in total is about fifty." I said as if reading over three thousand books in a little more than three years wasn't an accomplishment.

"How the hell is that even possible?!" I shrugged my shoulders.

 _You need to tell him!_ My heart shouted at the top of her lungs.

 _Tell him what?_ I asked calmly without making a noise. (I talk out loud to her mostly because I think that I get my point across better.)

 _Tell him that he was your first kiss! Or I will!_ She let out a sigh of frustration.

 _It's not even that big of a deal. But if I do tell him, you have to promise never to bring it up again._

 _You do not realize that I am a part of you. I am hurt._ _I will promise though_.

I grabbed a lock of my dirty blonde ringlets and started to weave it in between my fingers, out of nervousness.

The silence droned on for at least four hours as I added stick after stick into the flames. The only noise was the crackling of the fire and the occasional sigh. It was peaceful, but almost eerie. _This is the perfect time to tell him._ I thought to myself. I then noticed that after every stick that I placed into the fire I returned to leaning on his shoulder.

"Ichigo-"

"Sky-"

We said at the exact same time.

"Two great minds think alike." I joked.

"You can go first then." He stated.

"Okay then," I took in a large, quick inhale of oxygen and let it out all in a rush as I spoke five simple words, "You were my first kiss." I said so fast you could barely understand it.

I started to go pink and grabbed fistfuls of my hair and hid beneath my curls. Now I see I was wrong about it being a 'not a big deal' kind of thing.

He grabbed my wrists gently and started tracing random patterns along the back of my hands, trying to get me to relax.

His plan worked. This aggravated me. His plan was causing my grip to loosen on my hair. The heat in my cheeks was beginning to burn. I let go of my hair just to get it over with. He let go of my wrists realizing that I gave in, and started brushing my hair out of my face as if I was made out of Italian porcelain (A/N very fragile glass).

I kept my eyes squeezed shut to the point that if I opened them I would see stars. "Oi, Sky, open your eyes." He demanded. "I want to tell you something, and I want to see your eyes when I tell you."

I slowly eased my lids open. "Yeah, tell me." I could feel even more color rise to my face if at all possible.

"You were also my first kiss."

Too much awkward tension. I thought. "Heh, I thought that you would have already had your first kiss, citrus head." I said to ease it some.

"If you get to call me 'citrus head', I get to call you Goldie Locks!"

"Is that really the best you can do?" I teased.

"No! Freddy Kruger!" that one hit a sore spot. I knew that we both were just messing around, but that one hurt causing me to shut back into myself.

I sat up against the wall pulling my knees up to my chest, crossing my arms around my legs, and turned away from Ichigo.

"Get me the knife." I demanded.

"No."

"If you won't I will." I went to stand up, but wind up tripping over my own feet. Ichigo saw this and the fact that I was about to face plant. He grabbed the back of my shirt and yanked me back to stop me. What he didn't think through was the fact that I had to land somewhere and that somewhere was badly on my left wrist.


	4. A Dream

**(A/N) Thank you for continuing to read my story and sorry for the slow update, I lost my flash drives. Please remember to review! I do not own Bleach or Monster Energy.**

 _She was drowning_

 _But nobody saw_

 _Her struggle_

 _~Unknown~_

"This is going to hurt."

"Can't hurt worse than some of the other things that I've been through."

I almost screamed out in pain as Ichigo realigned my wrist. I relaxed slowly. "Please tell me that that was the worst of it."

"Don't worry it was." He said. I still gritted my teeth as he wrapped and splinted my wrist in the old, bloodied, gauze from my same arm.

"Oi, Ichigo?"

"Yeah." He didn't look up from my wrist as he continued to wrap it.

"Are you sure that my cuts won't get infected?"

"No, but they are mostly closed now so it isn't likely."

"Working in your dad's clinic really paid off, huh?"

"Yeah, you could say that." He let his golden stare locked onto mine for a second, and then he looked away. "I can't believe that I'm actually going to say this, but I really do miss that crazy old man and his surprise 'tests'."

"I am really going to hate not being able to do a lot of things." I confessed while looking at the bandaged limb.

"Hey, I'm sorry about what I said earlier." He scratched the back of his head, most likely looking for the right words. "I really didn't mean the 'Freddy Kruger' thing; but I will never give you a knife; especially when I know that you're going to cut yourself." He stated in a somber voice.

I just looked at him. Then I lay back down off of the wall I leaned against.

"Do you remember the first time we met, Ichigo?"

"Not really, why?"

"It just popped into my head. I remember asking you why your hair was bright orange." He and I both smiled remembering that. "Your mom was beautiful by the way. This might sound a little generic but you have her eyes."

"Now I remember; pre-school wasn't it?" I nodded. "You use to always have your hair in pigtails saying that you hated how curly it was." I let out a single giggle. "You always wore dresses."

"Don't remind me, I'm trying to forget the dresses. I just noticed you always kept the same haircut. Personality whys, you are pretty much the same smiling, carrot topped, little boy."

"Pig nose." He said and I faked a pig snort.

I noticed my feet were in his lap now. "Hey, do you know what time it is?"

"No, I do not."

"Do me a favor and go tell me where the sun is."

"Okay," He left.

OoOoOoOoO

"It's close to the trees." He stated.

I started mumbling under my breath, "It's around five in the afternoon."

"I have yet to figure out how you do that."

"Maybe, if you're lucky, I'll teach you." He glanced at the spot above my head. "You want to sit?" I patted the spot above my head with the back of my hand.

He sat down Indian style and I managed to get my head onto his leg. "Hey, can I still have that song?"

"Sure, why not." I sighed, "I pick though, seeing as you faked it."

"What do you want to sing then?"

I smirked knowing the song I want to sing would creep him way out. "The Hearse Song!" (A/N It has the same tune as row, row, row your boat.)

I started to sing, "Don't you dare laugh when a hearse goes by; you'll surely be the next to die; they wrap you up in a big white sheet-from your head to your feet; they put you in a big black box and cover you up with dirt and rocks." Catching my breath, "All goes well for about a week; then your coffin begins to leak; worms crawl in; worms crawl out; worms play pinnacle on your snout." Speed up. "They eat your eyes; they eat your nose; they eat the jelly between your toes." Slow back down. "Then a big green worm with rolling eyes crawls in your stomach and out your eyes; your stomach turns a slimy green and puss pours out like whipping cream; you spread that on a slice of bread and that's what you eat when you're dead."

"Where on Earth did you learn that?" he said obviously grossed out.

"Why do you think I learned it on Earth?"

His eyes grew wide.

"You are so gullible. I read it in a book. I thought it was pretty cool." He still looked green, "Hey, as long as you don't laugh at a hearse it won't happen." I teased then I yawned. "Why am I so tired?"

"How should I know?"

I yawned again. "It's only like six."

"Wait, seriously?"

"Yeah, why would I lie about something as stupid as time?" he bolted out of the cave letting my head drop on the mat. I pursed my lips. "Chicken feet."

 _Why do you keep using animal body parts as insults?_ My heart spoke.

"I'll tell you, once you tell me your name, so I don't have to call you my heart anymore."

 _It is Spirit_.

"I use animal body parts as an insult because I find it funny."

 _I am glad you told hi-_

"Nope, you promised." I interrupted Spirit. "The other day you mentioned something about following the stars instead of the wind, what is that supposed to mean?"

 _What I meant was do not take the easy way out. It will never turn out how you want it to._

"What won't turn out the way I want it to? It isn't like anything I wanted to happen did happen."

Spirit stayed quiet for a moment. _You are tired; go to sleep._

I yawned again and had trouble fighting my eyelids to stay open; they won.

OoOoOoOoO

I knocked Ichigo in the shoulder with mine trying to make him lose balance. "That isn't true, Spiderman didn't get bit by any spider; it was a radioactive spider."

"Sure…" He rolled his eyes then knocked into me hard. I knocked into him harder.

"Haven't you read the comics, or seen the movies?"

"Yes, I have. And it was a normal spider."

"No it wasn't!" we kept walking home from school. I head-butted him in the head after he dropped a pen.

"Ouch! What was that for?" he said as he rubbed his aching skull.

"Don't worry. I think I hurt myself more than I hurt you." I said also massaging my temples. "Note to self: never head-butt someone else's head."

He went to knock into me again with his shoulder; I stepped back and watched him fall on the sidewalk. "Missed me! Missed me! Now I don't want you to kiss me!" I said making moose ears with my hands.

"How did this go from Spiderman to a game of tag?" Ichigo asked genuinely puzzled.

"I think you need a tutoring session with the love of your life; Renji!"

"I'm not gay and neither is Renji; even if he does have a necklace that looks like a penis." I laughed and didn't notice when Ichigo stood up and tossed me over his shoulder.

I pinched his back. "Ow!" He didn't put me down. I pinched his lower back, still no success.

"You gave me no choice. Time for a pressure point!" I said smirking evilly even if he couldn't see me.

"Yeah, that's not going to work this time."

"I don't know about that. Mr. Kenpachi taught me a new one; he told me that if pressed right it can paralyze that person as long as pressure is put there."

"Doubt it."

"You want to bet on it?"

"Sure, loser has to by the other a drink of their choosing."

"Deal." I pinched a spot just between the top of his back and base of his neck, right on the spine. He dropped like a fly. "Told you! I want an original Monster Energy Mega!"

"What!? That's like five hundred yen!" (A/N around five dollars) I pinched harder. "Okay! Okay! You'll get your Monster!" I lifted my finger off.

"Put me down." He did and stood back up.

I looked over at the woods. "What? Did you see something?" he asked.

"No, it must have just been a shadow." I looked at the sky; it was darkening. "Hey we better get going, it's almost nine."

He checked his phone, "How do you do that?"

"I might show you one day." I started to run. "Hurry up, I want some of Yuzu's ramen before your dad and Karin eat it all!"

"Alright, alright. I'm coming." He started to run after.

An eerie feeling came over me. I stopped and turned around to see Ichigo about twenty feet behind.

Then everything started to happen in slow motion.

I saw a cougar in mid-leap heading straight towards Ichigo. "Watch Out!" I shouted while sprinting towards him. He stopped and turned to face the pouncing creature. He froze. I ran faster. The cougar tackled him. Dragged him into the forest. I followed after. I saw a pair of matching hazel eyes surrounded by brown gold fur.

OoOoOoOoO

I jerked awake sitting straight up. Ichigo was lying next to me and woke up when I did.

"I know w-who t-the c-cougar i-is." I said shaky.


	5. I Know

**(A/N) Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews! I'm sad that I don't own Bleach; that honor goes to Tite Kudo. Please don't forget to review.**

 _People underestimate_

 _How much pain you have to be in_

 _To drag the blade across your skin._

"I know w-who t-the c-cougar i-is." I said shaky. I was covered in an ice-cold sweat.

"How do you know?"

"I was there, remember. That and I just about relived it a couple seconds ago." My heart was pounding rapidly in my chest. "Science was wrong…"

"What do you mean?"

I gripped my head. "Spirit was right…"

"Who was right?"

"I can't believe this… she was right…"

"Stop mumbling to yourself and tell me, dammit!"

"Spirit; I used to call her my heart, then she told me her name. She was right. She told me about this. I didn't think about translating her riddle. She told me to follow the stars not the wind. She meant for me to take the hard path not the easy one."

"Tell me who attacked me, damn it!"

"O-or-ri-hime." I said stuttering then I said it again. "Orihime."

"How the hell…" he cut himself off. "She doesn't seem like that kind of person."

"She has grey eyes, right? The cougar had grey eyes."

"Yeah, but just because the cougar's eye color was grey doesn't mean it was her."

"You didn't see it from the angle I saw it from…" I mumbled.

"That doesn't prove anything."

I looked down at the ground. "Orihime IS obsessed with you. She tried to kill me after you went missing." I looked back at him. "I don't think that she was trying to attack you… I think she was after me…" I trailed off.

"Why would she want to do that? All she wants to do is help people."

One word came to my mind, "Jealousy. It makes you do crazy things."

Ichigo laid back down next to me. "How?"

"How? How what?"

"How did she try to kill you?"

"Long story and I am too tired to tell it." I laid back down onto my side so I could face Ichigo.

"Tell me in the morning."

"Okaaaay." I said mid-yawn. "By the way, why did you decide to sleep next to me?"

"To make sure that you didn't cut or hurt yourself."

"Well in that case, and seeing as the fire went out, and I'm cold," I scooted closer to him till we were barely touching, "I hope that you don't mind." I closed my eyes and just before sleep took me I felt an arm wrapping itself under my neck and around my back.

I let sleep capture me.

OoOoOoOoO

"Spirit, where are you?" I yelled.

I heard her voice say, "I am always with you, so there is no need to ask where I am." She sighed. "I see you figured out what I meant by taking the hard road will lead you to where you want to go, and the easy one will never get you there."

"I know now what you meant but, why are you always here, with me?"

"I am not always with you; you are always with me."

"That makes no sense."

"You will find out one day that you will no longer need my guidance, so then you will have to stand on your own two feet, without being a follower."

"You have been with me most of my life, and I have yet to see you, all I know about you is your voice."

"You would like to see me then. Fine. Turn around." I turned around in the blank white that goes on forever to see a mirror with a young woman on the other side. She had straight light blonde hair that was in a thick braid that goes to mid-thigh, skin that is so light it could have blended in with snow, and lips that were the shade of a cherry blossom. She looked like the complete opposite of me, even her clothing, which was a long, light blue dress that dragged on the floor. It had long, loose sleeves from her hand to her elbow, up from that it was tight around her upper arms, and most of the torso part of the dress was tight, down to the dark blue ribbon tied around her waist. She had a very conservative neckline that barely went under her collarbones. From the ribbon down it was flowing down like a waterfall from her.

I looked into Spirit's eyes. They were mine. I stared at her eyes, confused.

"You have seen me now, but you will never see this form again."

I looked away, in her place, stood a fiery haired, large busted, and hazel eyed, Orihime.

Orihime started to walk out of the mirror. I blinked. She was gone. I looked down. A cougar with silver eyes. It crouched to a pouncing position. I turned and ran. She ran after. I tripped over my own feet landing on my back. The last thing I saw was a cougar with its ears pinned to its head, claws extended, and jaws open, right above me. I screamed.

OoOoOoOoO

I jolted awake for the second time. This time I was alone, until Ichigo came sprinting in. "You okay?"

I nodded. Once again in a cold sweat. "I was right."

"About?"

"Who attacked you, she wasn't aiming for you. She wanted me but timed wrong."


	6. Questions

**(A/N) Thanks for continuing to read my story and the lovely reviews. I'm sad I don't own Bleach; that great honor goes to Tite Kudo.**

 _How can you see into my eyes_

 _Like open doors_

 _Leading you down into my core_

 _Where I've become so numb_

 _Without a soul my spirits_

 _Sleeping somewhere cold_

 _Until you find it there and lead it back home_

 _~Evanescence- Bring Me to Life~_

"I still don't believe it was her."

"Why do you keep defending her?! What?! Did you have a crush on her?" he blushed a bright pink after I asked. "You did!" I said faking a laugh. I hid the fact that my chest tightened and my heart ached slightly.

"How did she try to kill you?" he said trying to change the subject.

"Nope. I am not changing the subject. How long did you like her?"

"….One week, max."

"Okay, I believe you."

"Tell me how she tried to kill you."

"Okay. She came up behind me with a rope and put it in front of my neck and tried to strangle me. I turned towards her and knocked her out with a head-butt. That's how I am still alive." I said rubbing my neck at the memory.

A long silence came shortly after.

"Ichigo,"

"Yeah?" he said leaning on the entrance.

"Where did you go last night?"

"Hunting. Best time is in the evening."

"Oh." I stood up and started walking towards the exit.

"What are you doing?"

"Going to the second star on the right and straight on till morning! Never mind, too far. I just want to go outside." (A/N who else liked the Peter Pan reference? Can I get a review for it?)

He rolled his eyes at me and gave a small smile. "You're silly, you know that."

"I know, and you love it."

He chuckled. "Here let me help you." He picked me up and put me over his shoulder.

"If you fart; I fart." I said my face being inches from his butt. His face in the same proximity.

"Deal."

"By the way, I swear if you don't stay one hundred feet away from me, behind a crap load of trees. My main punching arm might be out of commission. But that does not mean it's afraid to come out of retirement."

"Knowing you, it's likely I will only be singing high notes for a while."

"Yep. Now put me down and run unless you don't want to have kids." He set me down and ran for the lives of his decedents. And I peed in a hole in the ground for the first time.

OoOoOoOoO

"You still fit the pants you had in 8th grade?" I asked.

"No, I took these off of a clothes line about a month ago." He answered.

"How far away was it?"

"About five miles. Why?"

"My clothes will reek to the point that they would smell like they were a skunk's bed, in a week from now."

"I don't want to ask how you know that, but my brain is demanding I do. How?" he asked.

"P.E." I answered.

"I see your point now."

"Do you think anyone misses me? We both know that a lot of people miss you, but I don't think anyone misses me."

He set me down in the cave near the entrance. "Some people might miss you. Maybe Chad?"

I shook my head. "Even if he doesn't talk much, I can tell he blames me as well."

"Rukia?"

I shook my head.

"Uryu?"

I shook my head. "He never really liked me; I think he just tolerated me."

"Tatsuki?"

I shook my head again.

"Your parents?"

I shook my head again. "You already know that they never wanted me."

"Who do you think then?"

"Maybe Grimmjow. I doubt it though. He was the closest thing I had to an almost friend, only one that I could have a small conversation with besides who I'm partnered up with for a school project."

"So you're saying that most likely no one will miss you."

"Yeah."

He sat down next to me. "Well if it means anything, I would have missed you."

"Thanks." I said staring at the opposite stone wall. "How big is this cave?"

"Three caverns." He answered.

I kept staring blankly. "The night before last I saw a lot of fireflies."

"Yeah, there is a ton of them."

"Only the male fireflies are the ones that glow. They do that to attract a mate." (A/N sorry if I got that fact wrong.)

Silence. It lasted for almost half an hour.

"Sky," I nodded towards him letting him know that I'm paying attention, "Why weren't you afraid or freaked out when I saved you?"

"Cheetah or human?"

"Both."

"Cheetah; at the time I had wanted to die and figured I wouldn't mind if I died in a way similar to my best friend. Human; I was too happy to have my best friend back to care." I answered.

Another silence followed. He sat down next to me. I shoved him with my shoulder. He did the same. At that point it became a shoving war to see who would fall over first. I lost. "Boo you." I fake pouted.

"What have you become a sore loser now?" he teased.

I tried to keep a straight face.

"You can't keep a straight face." He said.

I kept fighting the smirk.

"You can't keep a straight face."

"I will not lose." I said barely holding back the smile.

"You can't keep a straight face." He stuck his tongue out.

I covered my mouth with my hand. He pulled his ears out and puffed his mouth, making a monkey face.

I couldn't hold back the laughter and cackled like a fool. "You-" I pointed at him, "-are a pile of cow sh-" he cut me off with a quick kiss on my lips. I glared at Ichigo. "Why did you do that?"


	7. Do you like me?

**(A/N) Thanks for the continued support everyone! I really appreciate it. Please don't forget to leave a review. I'm still sad that I do not own Bleach; that honor goes to Tite Kudo. I only own my OCs.**

 _A girl once told me_

 _To be careful_

 _When trying to fix_

 _A broken person_

 _For you may cut yourself_

 _On their shattered pieces_

 _~Unknown~_

"Why did you do that?" I asked again. I touched my lips with my fingertips.

"Why did I do what?" he asked shrugging his shoulders.

"Don't you dare play dumb with me, Kurosaki!" I pointed at him.

"You do know that pointing is rude, right?" he said sarcastically.

"Shut up." I crossed my arms over my chest. "Tell me why you kissed me."

"Only if you say the magic word." He teased.

"Fine." I grumbled a curse under my breath. "Please."

"I was looking for abracadabra, but please will be fine." He looked off towards some corner or wall and sighed. "… I did it because you're the first person I have seen since I left." He didn't blush.

"So what you're telling me is that if I was a guy you would still kiss me."

"Hell no! You of all people should know that I am NOT gay!"

"Oh yeah… now I remember the dirty magazines I found under your bed."

"Why were you looking under my bed?"

"I thought that you took one of my root beers." I stated.

"I did. But you were looking in the wrong spot. The soda was in my stomach. The can was in the trash." I pulled a lock of his hair.

"You lied that that was the reason you kissed me. If you told the truth you would have blushed. Now tell me the real reason." I said pulling on his hair harder. "And let me see your wrist."

"Why do you want to see my wrist?" he said while letting his arm fall into my hands.

"Check your heart beat. It will increase if you lie. Now tell me." I said holding his wrist so I could check the pulse.

He was about to talk when he turned his head to the other wall to talk. "I-" he got cut off when I jerked his head to the side so he was facing me.

"I need to see your face when you say it." I let my hand slide down the side of his face and land on his shoulder farthest from me. I took my hand back awkwardly and set it on my lap. "Please continue."

"I kissed you because I missed you." His pulse quickened.

"Liar. I want the truth. The first kiss, I can believe, the second one, not so much. I don't think that you kissed me for that reason either time."

"You're right. I didn't kiss you just because I missed you. That was only part of the reason." He went to look away I grabbed his chin and made him look straight at me. "Alright I'll tell you, Sky." He sighed. "I-"he was cut off by the sound of boulders and rocks falling. He saw them falling outside of the cave entrance. He tackled me and rolled away from the entrance. Just before it was blocked off.

"Fudge." I drew out the 'u'. I looked up. "Get off me." I said rolling causing him to fall on his side.

OoOoOoOoO

"We're stuck." Ichigo stated from over by the new wall of rock.

"No, we're not." I said walking to the closed off exit. I took a look at it, and slammed my shoulder into it. It didn't budge. I tried again. I only succeeded in hurting my shoulder. I tried a third. He stopped my shoulder before it made contact. I looked up at him and all he did was shake his head.

I trudged a few feet and let myself fall on my stomach. "You said that this place has three caverns, right?"

"Yeah."

"Where is the third?"

"Over there," he pointed, "why?"

"Is there a crevice about a foot wide?" he shook his head. "Great. I'm all out of ideas."

I started to hear water running. "What exactly is in the third 'room', Ichigo?"

"A small spring."

"I can't believe that I haven't heard that before." I rolled over. "Invisible rope, don't fail me now." I said grabbing at the air to pull myself up. I got up onto my knees and did a shuffle towards the third room.

I heard him snickering over in the corner. "Shut up, sheep head."

"How do you come up with these?"

"Imagination." I finally reached the room. _Spring._ I cheered in my head.

 _Indeed, Sky._

 _Really, Spirit?_

 _He never told you the reason._ Spirit replied.

 _Thank you for reminding me_. I told her. "Hey, Ichigo, come here for a sec'. I need to ask you something."

"Yeah?" I didn't even hear him take a single step and he scared me when he put his hand on my shoulder.

I grabbed his hand. Ignored the small spark that seemed to be growing more and more every time we touched. I yanked him over my head, causing him to land on his back. I kept his arm at an awkward angle. "Now tell me the truth." I said sternly pushing down on his arm slightly, causing him to wince. "Please." I added sweetly at the end and let up on his arm some. "By the way I'm checking your pulse as well, so don't lie."

"Fine. Please just let go of my arm." I let go. "Thank you." He said rubbing his sore shoulder as he sat up.

"Did I actually hurt you?" I said somewhat concerned.

"Nah." He inhaled; "The reason is that…" a bright blush grew across his face. At that moment I knew I was going to get the truth. "… I… umm… I am really confused right now…" he let out a light chuckle. The blush disappeared from his face.

"You lied again…" I said leaning my head down so my eyes were covered by my overly long bangs. "Stop lying. I haven't lied to you. So why are you lying to me?"

I moved towards him. "The reason I think that you kissed me is that… you like me." I kept my head down, not allowing him to see my face, but I could see his as clear as day. It was a red that I don't think I have ever seen the shade of. I think that I was that same color. "I'm right, aren't I?"

He grabbed my chin gently and tilted my head up, "Let me see your face." He said that even gentler than the grasp he had on my chin. He moved towards me. My breath caught in my throat and my heart was beating so fast I was almost afraid that Ichigo could hear it. I instinctively closed my eyes as I felt his hand move from my chin to the side of my face. Then I felt the light pressure and softness of his lips on mine. I didn't respond nor did I pull away. "That's my answer."

I barely looked up at Ichigo. "I like you too…"


	8. Trapped

**(A/N) Thanks for the continued support everyone! Please review! I'm sad that I don't own Bleach; that honor goes to Tite Kudo. I only own my OC. Sorry about the late update by the way, I lost my flash drives and had some family problems. I'll try my best to update on time next week.**

 _You try to hurt yourself on the outside_

 _To kill the thing on the inside._

 _~Unknown~_

OoOoOoOoO

He looked at me almost in surprise then he nearly tackled me in a tight embrace. I hugged him back then I remembered something. "Hate to kill the mood and all, but we're still stuck in here." I heard him groan in annoyance. "Come on we need to find a way out of your cave."

"Fine." He said and reluctantly let go of me. I smiled slightly and stood up.

"Any ideas?" I asked.

"You're the smart one." He looked at me.

"Alright; now get up. I can't move all of the rocks by myself." I held out my good hand to help him up, he took it and I pulled him up. "Time to get to work." I walked out of that cavern and into the main one.

I started to grab some of the rocks jiggling them out and setting them down over by a wall. Ichigo started to do the same. I winced every so often as I bumped my broken wrist which Ichigo started to notice. "You shouldn't be doing this."

"I don't care; you're not doing this alone." I grabbed another rock and yanked at it hard, but it refused to move. "Come on stupid rock! Move!" I grumbled and it came flying out at one final pull and it flew out and landed with the others making me land on my butt and I shot back up to my feet quickly. "Ha! See I can do this."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine, don't get yourself hurt though."

I nodded and about three and a half hours later the entrance to the cave was open. I sat down and looked at my scraped hand. "We have to get them out, now…" I groaned at my realization.

"Let's just roll them down." He said.

"Great idea…" I looked at him and sighed. "Let's just do this." I got up and started to move them; Ichigo doing the same.

OoOoOoOoO

After about another hour and a half, we were completely done with the rocks. "I don't want to have to do that again…ever." I said leaning against the cave wall sliding to the floor.

He set down next to me. "Please tell me that you're not going to be the 'lost-puppy-dog' type of boyfriend?" I asked in a joking tone although I was completely serious.

"Nah, I'm not into following you around constantly." He gave me a smirk and stood up stretching his arms behind him. "But I'll bet that you'll be the 'lost-puppy-dog' in this relationship."

"Likely story," I said sarcastically, "you can't stand to lose to anything."

"Sounds familiar, don't you think, Sky?" he said sarcastically; referencing to me.

I stand up and tackle him from behind causing him to fall with me on his back. Soon after him and I started wrestling like we did when we were kids and barely had a concern in the world. It typically ended in two ways; me winning or us being broken up. It ended differently this time. It ended with me on my back and my good wrist pinned above my head with Ichigo sitting next to me.

"I blame it on the screwed up wrist, Ichigo."

"You're a sore loser, you know that?" He teased.

"Can you let me up, please?" I asked completely ignoring his earlier comment. He let me up, his permanent scowl still on his face, but it was joined by a small smile.

 _Congratulations on FINALLY confessing your feelings to him. I can tell that he is happy because of it._ Spirit commented. _It was quite the interesting show that just happened._

 _Shut up! All it was, was a couple of people goofing off!_ I yelled mentally at her.

"Sky, do you want to go hunting with me?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know how much I can help with it." I said raising my bum wrist.

"I'm asking for you to be company. Besides it's not likely you'll cut again, but better be safe than sorry." I nodded in understanding.

"I'll go."

At the second I answered he went outside likely to change into his cheetah. Next thing I knew he threw his shorts inside and then I heard the painful, but familiar sounds of his change. It made me wonder how he was able to repeatedly withstand that pain. He then came in and looked at me in his now cheetah form. (A/N I chose a cheetah because of Ichigo's bankai. His bankai increases his speed tremendously hence the cheetah. Just in case anybody wanted to know.) I followed him, already knowing that if he ran it would be obvious I wouldn't be able to keep up. _I guess that this is what I signed up for._

 **(A/N) Sorry that this chapter was shorter than the rest of mine. I didn't know how to continue this chapter, but thanks for all of the reviews The-Queen-of-Perverts, solid-steak, Nighthawk2545, and all of the guests who reviewed on my story no matter what chapter.**


End file.
